A need exists for a method for protecting an open epidermal site that can form a water-tight seal to effectively prevent fluid from entering the open epidermal site. A need exists for a method for preventing infection that incorporates use of a reusable, non-deformable protective cover having sufficient strength or reinforcement means for maintaining a seal and means for preventing contact with an open epidermal site when touched or impacted by light or moderate pressure.
A need exists for a method for preventing infection and maintaining sterile epidermal areas that can be used on any part of a human or animal body.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.